


Why don't you ask Chris?

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Extra Viktor, M/M, Mentions past Yuuri X Chris, Sassy Yuuri, Yuuri Is So Done, jealous viktor, theyre adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: When Yuuri had once asked Chris to watch over Yaki for a few minutes while he had his blades sharpened, he hadn't at all thought anything bad would come of it. Evidently, he'd forgotten how unpredictable and surprising his fiancé could be.





	Why don't you ask Chris?

When Yuuri had once asked Chris to watch over Yaki for a few minutes while he had his blades sharpened, he hadn't at all thought anything bad would come of it. Evidently, he'd forgotten how unpredictable and surprising his fiancé could be.

"Viktor could you grab the salt for me?"

"Why don't you ask Chris?"

"Viktor would you like some cookies?"

"Why don't you ask Chris?"

"Viktor do you think I should cut my hair?"

"Why don't you ask Chris?"

Yuuri was starting to get a little frustrated. He understood where Viktor was coming from. Sort of. Jealousy was an ugly trait. And it was sorta a little ridiculous that Viktor still felt jelly when things involved Chris. Of course it could be because Chris had been Yuuri's first lover but...

"Viktor, who am I dating?"

"Why don't you- wait."

Yuuri ignores him. "Sure. Chris?"

"Hmm?" Chris pulls out one of his earbuds and looks away from the magazine in his lap.

"Who am I dating?" Yuuri asks flippantly.

"Viktor." Chris answers.

"Who did I fly continents to be with?"

"Viktor." Chris repeats.

"Who did I grind on when shit faced drunk?"

"Viktor." Chris looks thoughtful "And the pole when you think about it."

"Chris... who do I love?"

"Now that's a question I don't even need to answer," Chris slips his earbud back on and refocuses on his magazine.

Yuuri glances at Viktor with raised brows. "You done being petty?"

"Please say you still love me." The Russian figure skating legend begged.

"Course I do." Yuuri answers immediately. "Now will you please hug me, I've been feeling cold for two whole days."

"Bless."

**Author's Note:**

> it'S NOT ANGSt! Are you guys proud of me? AHAHAHAH


End file.
